Fallen Petals
by xxxPureRosexxx
Summary: And so the willow tree branches grew, with years passing by and no one to mend them, since the fair princess had forgotten to attend her once beautiful garden... "No!" "Zelda!" ... AU warning.
1. Newcomer

**Hey! This is my first time doing a LoZ story! So try going a bit easy on me, I always love the games and now I can finally make a fic of it! So I hope you enjoy this as much as I will!**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda or anything pertaining to it!**

**/\/\/\***/\/\/\**

"Hime-sama! Please come down from there!"

A giggle came from high up in the cherry blossom tree, legs swung back and forth from the spot they hung down from. "But I wanted to stay up here longer!"

"Your father won't like that though! What if you get hurt?"

"Oh he worries too much!"

"Will you come down for me then?"

Tapping her chin, the Princess thought about the offer as her legs continued to swing. A smile came on her lips while she stood up on the tree branch. "Only if you catch me!"

"Wah!"

She jumped off into the arms of her trusted knight and best friend.

"You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days Hime-sama."

"But I knew you would catch me Link!"

A soft smile graced his lips as he set her down on the ground. "I am too honored that you would call me by my name Hime—"

"Zelda Link! Call me Zelda!"

"But I'm—"

She placed a finger over his lips. "You will call me Zelda and that's final."

Heaving a heavy sigh, the boy nodded. "As you wish Zelda."

"Good, now let's go before my father catches us again!" Zelda grabbed Link's hand and pulled him back into the villa of her estate.

"Slow down! You can trip if you run too fast!"

"You're such a worry wart Link! I'll be fine! Besides I have you here to catch me again if needed!"

'_Good grief, she has so much energy for an eleven year old…yet I'm fourteen…well proves to show that I feel like an old man around her.' _Link thought shaking his head a bit, his short dirty blond hair moved as he did so.

"Looks like we made it back," Zelda let his hand go as she turned around to face him, her dark brown hair whipping behind her from the fast movement. "so same time tomorrow?"

Ears twitching, the young knight bowed before her. "Remember Hime-sama you have lessons tomorrow in the morning to attend to first."

Couple of the high ranking soldiers passed by, bowing to Zelda as well before walking off.

Link glanced over before standing up. "Sorry about that."

"Sharp as ever Link! I know I can count on you! So tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow Hime…Zelda." He smiled before turning to leave.

"Bye Link!" she waved to him as he closed the door behind him.

**/\/\/\***/\/\/\**

"Father be reasonable."

"Zelda you know that unless we start modernizing more like those around us we won't be able to hold up against the villages if they start to rebel."

"But they wouldn't if they knew they could trust their Emperor. Mother wouldn't want us to—"

"You're mother isn't here anymore!"

Zelda slightly flinched from her father's loud tone but kept her ground.

"Stop acting like a child Zelda, who's holding on to childish dreams. This discussion is over."

The brunette had bowed before she left her father's presence. _'He doesn't understand the possible danger he could be putting us all in. Why change something that hasn't fallen yet?' _

"It's absurd…" she mumbled to herself as she walked out into the garden.

Eight years had passed, and many things had changed since then. Threats of a rebellion stirred throughout the years, and it has the whole court in a panic. Numerous propositions have been made on what should be done of these threats, but no one could come into an agreement with one.

Sighing, the brunette, dressing in her light pink summer kimono, climbed the cherry blossom tree and sat on the branch she use to sit on all those years ago. "Father will lose his mind if he continues to lose sleep over this matter. Though we wouldn't be in this situation if he hadn't just—"

"Hey! You wouldn't happen to know where I could find the head of the house hold would you?"

'_That voice…why does it sound familiar? But it's not—'_

A loud snap was heard below her as she felt herself fall through the air. "Ahhh!"

"Whoa!" the mysterious person went forward and caught her before she hit the ground. "You have to be more careful ma'am."

Zelda looked up as her sapphire blue eyes met with ruby red ones. _'That's not Link, his is blue like mine.' _ Her gaze trailed up to his head. _'And he has dirty blond hair, not pitch black.'_

The man set her down waving a hand in front of her face. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

She snapped out of her thoughts. "I-I'm sorry, was lost in thought there."

"That's alright, do you live here?"

"I do, I'm Zelda, thank you for catching me mister…"

"Just call me—"

"Hime-sama!" another voice called out.

Before she could answer that call, she was pressed up against a back while being pushed back behind them.

"Who are you? State your business!"

"Link!" the brunette shouted realizing whom it was. "Lower your sword! This man has saved me!"

The blonde glared at the man, but then turned to confusion as he stared at him more. They were of the same height, build, probably same age also. Only difference was their hair and eye color.

Zelda studied both of them when she came out from behind Link. "I was right, you both do look similar."

"I have no family." Link bluntly stated glaring once more at the man.

"Neither do I, so yet why does another look like me?"

"I look nothing like you; I ask again who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man chuckled as he put his arms into his black kimono. "You can call me Dark, and I'm here to meet with the head of this estate."

Link stared at Dark more, not once lowering the sword he had to his neck. "I do not believe you."

Dark sighed while pulling out a scroll. "Will this satisfy you?" he handed it to the knight.

Eyeing the scroll, the blonde carefully took it from the man's hand before opening it up. He quickly scanned it over before rolling it back up. "It seems what he says is true, this is your father's hand writing."

"Thank you for clearing that up tall bored and gloomy."

His face flushed from embarrassment as he glared harder at him. "Your antics are quite childish."

"Yeah yeah, so can you tell me where he is?"

"What exactly do you need to talk with my father about?"

"Father?" the ravenet gazed at her. "Then that makes you his daughter, the Princess right?"

"I would believe so if I am his daughter…and since I am that would be yes."

Dark laughed hard clutching his sides.

Both Link and Zelda watched him ball out laughing for a good five minutes before he stopped.

"Oh that's rich!" he wiped a tear that slipped down from his eye. "Well seems that I found my new student."

"Student?" They both said.

"Uh-huh, from this day on I'll be your new magic teacher. Nice to be working with you, Princess~"

**/\/\/\***/\/\/\**

**Yay I finished! So this is small introduction, sorry if things are still confusing I'll clear that up over time. I hope you find this interesting! Because I do look forward to writing this!**


	2. First Day

**Hey I'm back with another chapter! I hope people like this idea, because I sure will! So without further ado the next chapter of Fallen Petals!**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda or anything pertaining to it.**

**/\/\/\***/\/\/\**

"Father this is absurd, what is the meaning of this?" Zelda marched into her father's room standing right in front of him.

"The definition of what Zelda?" he looked up at her from the work he was doing.

She placed her hands in front of herself. "The meaning of getting me a _magic _teacher? Have you gone completely mad?"

"Zelda I will not hear of this."

"But magic father?! That is illogical! There is no such thing!" she shouted holding her arm out to the side while her other hand was held over her heart.

He glared at his daughter. "I said that I will not hear of this, head out. Now."

The brunette lowered her arms as she turned around.

"And do something about those ridiculous…highlights were they? Get rid of them."

Once she realized he finished she walked out on him. _'They aren't highlights.' _She thought to herself while closing the door behind him.

The sun continued to climb into the sky, birds sang the day away as the princess walked along the side of her home. She quietly admired the peacefully scenery around her, a soft smile on her lips.

"Hime-sama."

Zelda looked ahead to see her two maids. "Ilia, Malon."

"Hime-sama, sir Dark-san has asked for you to meet him in the front garden." Malon replied curtsying, lifting her dress up at the sides in order to do so.

"Tell him that I will be there momentarily."

"As you wish Hime-sama." Ilia replied as both women walked off.

She waited until they both had completely left before she sighed, then headed off in another direction away from the front garden. _'I haven't visited my special place in a long time. I'll go there to calm down a bit before I confront Dark…sama.' _Another sigh came as she headed off into the direction of her hidden place.

"Like I have a choice to call him otherwise…"

**/\/\/\***/\/\/\**

"And you're here because…why?" Dark glanced over at the other male that was standing not too far away from him.

"I always attend Hime-sama's lessons to protect her when needed, and I will be here for these…so called magic lessons." Link stated his arms crossed while he glared at the ravenet.

Dark turned to look at the blonde. "You do know that magic is real right?"

Link stared at him.

"You're kidding right?"

No reply came.

"You're not kidding, what time period do you live in? Actually don't answer that, I can tell just by the look of the area. Although at least you do where current armor, so this place isn't too out of date."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, was this…_outsider_ mocking their way of life? Claiming that he was _superior_ over even their Emperor? "You dare to continue to deride our way of life? And to what right do you, and outsider, have to judge what we do?"

"Sheesh touchy much? Relax; I was only giving my opinion in the matter. Based off your surrounding villages, who have modernized, wouldn't it be smart that the central capital modernized to avoid any riots?"

"Hime-sama does not wish to ruin the kingdom that her parents had once created together."

Dark stared at him with a thoughtful expression on his face. _'Odd, he said once established as if in the past…'_ he watched the man's movements, yet nothing seemed to suggest anything otherwise. _'What an interesting place I've stumbled across, this will be fun.'_

"Sir Dark-san."

The ravenet glanced back to see the two maids from before. "Is she coming?"

"Hime-sama informed us that she will be here shortly to begin with her lessons." Malon replied with another curtsy.

"Very well, you both may go."

Ilia curtsy along also. "If you ever need anything else don't hesitate to ask us." With that, she and Malon walked off to return to their duties.

Dark placed his hands into his kimono as he stared at the garden they were standing in. Cherry blossom trees surrounded the area more than anything else, bushes and flowers were still there but not as profound as the trees were. Birds and woodland creatures scurried or flew across the air around the area, giving it a more wild sense.

"She's not coming." Link mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Dark questioned looking back at the knight.

Turning, Link left Dark alone in the garden.

"H-Hey wait!" the ravenet called out as he ran after the knight. He searched all he could for the knight, when he found sight of him once more he followed, but was quickly blocked by other maids.

"Dark-sama! Tell us what the outside world is like!"

"Yeah! Is it as scary as it's made out to seem?"

"Listen ladies I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to—"

"Please Dark-sama!"

The instructor cringed trying to think his way out of this mess, but soon gave up when it was no use.

Besides the knight was long gone by now.

**/\/\/\***/\/\/\**

A deep sigh escaped the ravenet's lips as he walked along the porch of the main house. _'Took forever to get rid of those maids, man didn't know the ones here would be so nosey. Now the day is almost over, and we haven't even started the—'_

"Dark, may I have a word?"

He looked up to see the Emperor, he bowed to him. "Yes what can I help you with sir?"

No response came.

Dark looked up from his bowed position. "No bowing?"

Silence rang around them.

"Alrighty then." He straightened up dusting his kimono off.

"I came to ask how the progress was coming with my daughter's lessons."

'_Shit.' _Quickly thinking Dark put his hands in his kimono once more.

"Oh things are going well, I just mostly introduced her to it, since she is still quite skeptical about the whole thing. She'll come around soon enough, just have to give it some time."

"I expect very much out of you Dark, you're said to be not only a mastered magician but sword master as well?"

He nodded. "Yes sire, but I do excel more in magic than with sword fighting."

"I'll be expecting a report each day on her progress. Have a safe night." The Emperor walked off followed by two knights.

Dark rolled his eyes in disgust before walking again. "That man is truly despicable, honestly why did I accept this again?"

"Zelda this way hurry."

"Huh?" the ravenet followed the sound of the voice as he quickly rounded a corner. He saw both the knight—known as Link—and the fair princess walking through some bushes hand in hand.

'_Well well what have I found here?'_

"Link I'm fine really, you don't need to keep worrying about me like this." Zelda glanced up at him from the seat she took on the porch.

The knight bent back down and took out a box holding some remedies. "We can't have our Hime-sama getting injured while we're here to protect her." He started to clean up the wound on her knees, once he finished bandaging them; he put the box to the side pulling out another one.

"Link—"

"Besides," the blonde glanced back up at her. "I hate to see you hurt as well." He smiled while he began to fix her kimono.

A light pink blush came on her cheeks as she watched him fix her clothing.

"There, all done." He put the supplies back into the box and returned them back into his pockets. Standing up, he helped the brunette to stand too.

"Thank you Link."

"It's no trouble Zelda…you have your mother's blond strands of hair."

"You don't think they're highlights?"

"Of course not, I saw your mother before, she had similar hair style to yours now. It brings your eyes out Zelda." He smiled sweetly once more. "It's getting late; I'll take you to your room."

She nodded while walking with him to her room.

In the shadows, Dark had listened to their conversation one hand holding his chin the other draped around his stomach. "Things just get more exciting by the second." He clenched his teeth while his grip around his stomach tightened.

Though this wasn't noticed by the man himself, but he was slowly feeling something swell up in the pits of his stomach.

**/\/\/\***/\/\/\**

**Second chapter done! So what do you all think? Hopefully you're finding more interest in this as it goes on. And they will get longer as it goes I promise! …Kind of…I hope you like it anyway!**


End file.
